


Unexpected

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Forgive Me, M/M, Multi, Other, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, bad brother au, god im sorry sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo first undertale fanfic!! </p><p>This fanfic takes place in the alternate universe, Underswap! Its based off of the Bad Brother AU as well.<br/>There is gonna be a lot of abuse, rape, and that kinda shit. If you don't want to see Blueberry suffer, stop now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter is so short! its just the intro

Sans happily hummed as he cooked breakfast for him and his older brother, Papyrus. He was making tacos, which was the only thing he knew how to make. He stopped humming when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned his head, "Oh good morning Pap-" Sans was cut off when Papyrus ripped off Sans pants and picked him up.  
"Give me something to fuck." Papyrus growled.  
"W-What?" Sans was shaking, he had never seen such a side to his brother. He was terrified as he tried to wriggle from Papyrus's grasp.  
"Summon me an ass!" Papyrus voiced raised, and his grip got tighter. Sans managed to create some blue magic around his pelvic area. Papyrus unzipped his pants and put Sans down on the counter. Papyrus shoved his dick all the way up on his first thrust. Sans screamed out in pain, he didn't know what his brother was doing to him. Sans was only ten, and knew close to nothing about sex.  
"P-papy! P-please stop, this hurts!" Sans sputtered out. Papyrus only chuckled and proceeded to fuck Sans even more. Eventually Papyrus tired of fucking his little brother. He stopped and picked Sans up, throwing him onto the kitchen floor. Crack. Sans felt agonizing pain everywhere. The small skeleton knew that most of his bones had been shattered. Sans was so fragile and weak, it didn't take much to shatter his bones. Sans screams and sobs became even worse than before.  
"Pathetic." Papyrus smirked and knelt down to his brothers cracked, bloodied and bruised body that lay on the floor. He grabbed Sans eye, and ripped it out. Skeletons don't technically have eyes, but little balls of magic that gave them the ability of sight. Papyrus tossed the little ball back and forth in his hands, he stuck his dick into the now empty eye socket. Sans non-existent lungs were all out of breath from screaming and crying. Somehow he still managed to scream as Papyrus skull fucked him.  
"Please.. please please.." Sans muttered. Why was his brother hurting him? What did he do wrong? Sans thoughts were stopped when he passed out from pain.


End file.
